


Better Than Cup Noodles

by sonyo_writes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Nishinoya Yuu is a Little Shit, Vice-Captain Tanaka Ryuunosuke, kinoshita hisashi is a good friend, soft, soft tanaka ryuunosuke, the cup noodles are mentioned like twice lol, tired ennoshita chikara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonyo_writes/pseuds/sonyo_writes
Summary: Ennoshita had a long day. He planned on having cup noodles for dinner. Tanaka has a better idea.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara & Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Comments: 16
Kudos: 115





	Better Than Cup Noodles

It was Friday night. The last practice of the week. The fluorescent lights of the volleyball gym had burned into Ennoshita’s retinas after he had gazed at the ceiling, at a complete loss for words. His patience was running so very thin.

For starters, someone had left the gym door open all day, which meant a noted increase in bugs and dirt to smack away and sweep up. Then, Tsukishima provoked Kageyama even more than usual, and the setter’s tosses became near-spikes to the middle blocker’s face. And the best part? Hinata had received eight balls with his face by the end of the day. Fucking. Eight. The amount of blood he got on the floor was impressive.

Basically: Ennoshita wanted to go home.

“Chika! Are you going to get us meat buns?” Yuu jumped left and right in front of the captain, eyes wide and hair gel slowly losing its hold.

“Get your own meat buns. Don’t even think about whining.” He had slapped his hand over the libero’s mouth before he had a chance to say a word. Then his hand was wet. And Yuu wouldn’t stop licking his palm.

Gross.

Slowly, the captain released his grip on his friend’s jaw, wiping his hand on his friend’s shirt before putting it back in his pocket. The weight of the movement made his shoulders sag. The smaller boy jumped away like a jackrabbit following an invisible bunch of leafy greens.

The troupe walked in a mixture of silence and quiet conversation, punctuated by the odd outburst or shriek.

In the middle of Narita’s sudden fit of giggles, brought on by the libero’s fingers digging into his sides, Kinoshita grasped Ennoshita’s shoulder, turning him around and stopping him in his tracks. “Are you good? You don’t look good.”

“I’m shit. They’re just…” He tugged at his hair. “A bunch of idiots.”

“What can you do?” Kinoshita asked, chuckling softly.

Ennoshita replied with a sigh and a slow blink.

Worry lined the pinch server’s brow. “Just go home. We’ll be fine.” He could handle these doofuses until they got further down their shared route. He’d done it before and for his captain, for his friend, he would do it again in an instant.

“Please get home safe. I can’t imagine the paperwork if you guys fucking die or something,” Ennoshita mumbled, and this was as close as the captain got to begging. Tired eyes, slack jaw, and dim irises.

His friend smiled at him and released his hold after a final squeeze of his shoulder.

And with that, Ennoshita slowly separated from his friends to cross the street, too exhausted to hear the footsteps behind him. The arm that linked with his gave it away pretty quick, though, so he supposed it was fine.

His voice was low and scratchy from exhaustion when he ventured a guess. “Baldy?”

“Captain.”

There was a warm silence that followed, interrupted by chirping insects, and a soft breeze that tickled Tanaka’s scalp. The two walked like that for a while, shoulders bumping, elbows gently pressing against ribs and thoracic muscle.

“Do you want to talk about it? You don’t have to.” Tanaka’s voice was gentle, his breath brushing against the shell of Ennoshita’s ear just as the wind did.

The thought of reliving the day made the captain sink, physically and mentally.

Tugging him closer, the boy with the crew cut kept them walking at a steady pace, ignoring his friend’s sounds of protest when they passed his house.

“I know your parents are on a trip, and you’re not in a state to take care of yourself,” Tanaka said, and somehow his voice had grown fonder. “I’ll make dinner. You can stay the night.”

Ennoshita did think that sounded very good, much better than the cup noodles he had planned. He nodded as their feet hit the pavement.

Some minutes later, they were taking their shoes off in the genkan of the Tanaka household. The captain mumbled a small  _ ‘gomen kudasai’ _ and received a slight swat to the back of his head.

“You don’t need to say that anymore!” Ryuu whisper-yelled. “You basically live here, and my parents are probably asleep by now, too.” A glance at his phone confirmed his suspicions; it was almost 9pm, and the Tanaka’s were usually in bed at 8:30. They worked early hours.

After glaring at him for a full minute, Ennoshita spoke again. “Don’t whack me, Baldy. I’ll kill you next time. Where’s nee-chan?” Saeko had been family to him for so long, it was habit for the captain to refer to her as his own sister.

The taller boy smiled. “Taiko practice. She should be back by 11, so we have a couple hours still. You go shower while I cook.”

They shuffled into the kitchen area, shrugged off their backpacks and jackets, and Chikara went up the stairs.

While he let the hot water soothe his muscles and steam fill his lungs, Ryuu was washing his hands and tying an apron around his torso, fingers working easily to make the knot at his back. He decided to prepare a stir fry with pork mince and green beans and pulled out the ingredients. He minced ginger, sliced shallots, and combined the components of the sauce. Practiced motion after practiced motion, each one infused with care and executed with precision.

He really was a house husband at heart, he thought, the image of a certain captain in his head. A small smile tugged at his lips.

15 minutes had passed when Tanaka set aside a portion of food for his sister, and two bowls of rice and two plates of the stir fry on the chabudai. He went up to his room to find his friend towelling off his hair.

“Oi, dinner’s ready. Come eat.” His quieter-than-usual voice was still brimming with energy as he dragged his friend down the stairs.

Ennoshita accepted the chopsticks that were thrust into his hands and murmured his thanks. The pair ate in silence, knees touching as they sat next to each other. Ryuu finished first and washed and dried his dishes, frowning at the stubborn grain of rice that stuck to the inside of his bowl.

When he finally got it out, he pumped his arm in victory. The captain wouldn’t have him any other way.

“I’ll bathe. Set up your futon when you’re done, okay captain?” He ruffled Chikara’s hair on his way past.

Chikara knew this house like he knew the lines on a volleyball. Getting the extra futon and sheets from the closet was an automatic process, as was setting them up next to Ryuu’s. He swapped out the boy’s blanket for a larger one that could accommodate the two of them, folding the former and placing it off to the side. He had just finished making their bed when the bathroom door opened.

Ryuu was brushing his teeth, and Ennoshita nabbed his own toothbrush from the small cup by the sink. It was light pink. After letting out a soft laugh at how completely rabid his friend looked, he put his own toothbrush in his mouth and moved the brush in little circles.

Two minutes later, they were finally ready for bed.

Still standing, Tanaka wrapped his arms around Ennoshita’s waist from behind, resting his chin in the crook of the other’s neck. “I always like you better in my clothes,” he murmured. “I mean, I like you a lot, I love you, but when you’re like this…” He trailed off, pressing a soft kiss to the boy’s cheek. His fingers toyed with the hem of the old, washed out t-shirt that hung off Chikara’s shoulders, moving to smooth the fabric of the grey cotton boxers that clung to his hips.

The captain exhaled, a genuine smile stretching his face for the first time that day. “I love you too, Ryuu.”

They migrated to the futons, tucking themselves beneath the single blanket and cuddling close, facing one another. Their legs were tangled and their arms wrapped around each other like seaweed.

Nice seaweed, Chikara thought.

“Ryuu?” He gently scratched the short hair at the nape of his vice captain’s neck, who gave a short hum in response. “Thank you. For today. For everything.” He pressed a small peck to Ryuu’s lips.

“Of course, Chika,” he whispered. "Better than the cup noodles you would've had, huh?"

The pair chuckled before a c omfortable silence hung in the air.

“You’re the best friend I could ever have. The best vice captain. The best partner. Boyfriend. Whatever.” A deep breath, then another. “I love you so much.”

Ryuu brought his warm, calloused hand to his lover’s face. He kissed his forehead, his heavy-lidded eyes, his cheeks and nose and chin, and finally his lips, lingering there for some time. “I love you so much, too.”

They basked in each others’ smiles, soft and warm like candlelight in the dark, and the scent of the soap they both used, and the private, particular, nearly imperceptible movements of their lips as they said goodnight.

**Author's Note:**

> hello lovely!  
> thank u so much for taking the time to read this pile of garbage, i hope u liked it :))  
> i wrote this between 1-4am and it is,, evidently not great but hey writing is writing??  
> your hits, kudos, and comments are so deeply appreciated! thank u again, u make my heart warm ^-^
> 
> endless love, friends <3  
> -sonyo


End file.
